


Käfig

by sethreene



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Gore, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Psychological Horror, Rape, Romance, cuma ide sarap untuk halloween tentang rare pair sih orz, little necrophilia
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethreene/pseuds/sethreene
Summary: 'Kau adalah puisi yang abadi di dalam hati, aku hanya lelaki yang tak ingin pergi dari mimpi.'.'Aku melihat bara di matamu yang semula dingin. Padam. Mati. Di tanganku, kau hidup. Menggairahkan.'.../Di dedikasikan untuk (late) Halloween 2017! X'D





	Käfig

* * *

.

Sebuah rutinitas aneh telah berlangsung akhir-akhir ini. Saat rembulan melewati tengah malam, Johann selalu terbangun dari tidur nya untuk mendapati sosok seorang pria misterius di luar jendela kamarnya di lantai dua, berdiri di antara bingkai guguran dedaunan musim gugur yang menusuk Oktober. Pria itu mengaku bernama Miyoshi. Ia tinggal di rumah besar klasik tidak jauh dari rumah Johann.

Hampir setiap malam Miyoshi datang mengunjungi kamar Johann. Mereka berbincang banyak hal, dan Johann menyadari bahwa dirinya merasa nyaman bersama Miyoshi. Lalu ketika keesokan paginya, Johann terbangun dengan perasaan bugar sama sekali tidak merasa kantuk, seolah aktifitasnya semalam bersama Miyoshi  hanyalah mimpi.

Namun suatu pagi ia menyadari bahwa pertemuan mereka adalah nyata setelah ketika  ia membuka mata  menemukan sekuntum mawar segar dalam gengaman tangannya, mengingat tadi malam Miyoshi yang memberikan bunga itu padanya.

.

"Kau bercanda, kan?" Alain, teman sekelasnya sekaligus tetangga nya itu mengernyitkan dahi. "Anak kecil seharusnya tidak dekat-dekat dengan orang asing apalagi saat tengah malam."

"Aku tidak bercanda! Sudah kukatakan padamu berulang kali." Johann cemberut.

"Tapi apa kau tidak merasa curiga?"

"Tidak. Aku rasa dia kesepian. Lagipula aku senang bisa menjadi temannya." 

"Lalu apa tanggapan orang tuamu?"

"Mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang kuceritakan. Mereka beranggapan bahwa Miyoshi-san itu adalah teman khayalanku."

"Masuk akal."

"Kau juga tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku justru khawatir kalau yang kau alami itu benar, Johann. Katamu dia hanya bisa menemuimu saat malam hari saja, apalagi sampai mau repot-repot memanjat rumahmu untuk sampai kamarmu di lantai dua, jangan-jangan ia punya niat tersembunyi atau menginginkan sesuatu darimu." jelas Alain.

"Miyoshi-san bukan orang yang seperti itu!"

"Astaga...." Alain menepuk dahinya prihatin.

Johann terdiam mengamati temannya ini. "Bagaimana kalau kau coba bertemu dengannya?"

"Apa?"

"Malam ini kau menginap di rumahku. Akan ku perkenalkan kau pada Miyoshi-san agar kau tau seperti apa dia."

"Yaah, aku bisa bayangkan seorang  pria keturunan Asia yang sangat menawan, berotak tampan, dan keindahannya melebihi rembulan di malam berbintang."

"Tu-tunggu sebentar! Kenapa kau bisa tau?!"

"Seminggu lalu kau membuat puisi tentang lelaki itu, kan?" Alain menatapnya tajam.

Anak lelaki berambut pirang merona. Sepertinya memang tidak butuh waktu lama bagi teman sejak lahirnya ini untuk mengetahui perasaan terpendamnya pada pria bernama Miyoshi itu. Mengingat Alain memang cukup kritis untuk ukuran bocah berusia tujuh tahun.

Sebenarnya Johann sendiri tidak begitu memahami perasaannya sendiri terhadap Miyoshi. Entah apakah rasa dihatinya itu hanya sebatas kekaguman dan penasaran semata, atau.... lebih dalam dari itu?

.

Malamnya sesuai rencana, Alain menginap di rumah Johann. Tidak banyak yang dibawa Alain selain baju seragam dan buku PR yang ingin dikerjakan bersama Johann. Toh, rumah mereka bersebelahan ini. 

Makan malam selesai, PR sudah beres, saatnya tidur. Johann sebenarnya sudah mengantuk berat tapi Alain yang ternyata penasaran parah pada sosok dewi malamnya Johann ini,  mengajak temannya itu untuk bergadang saja. Mereka berakhir main ular tangga sampai jarum jam menunjuk angka teratas.

"Apa Miyoshi yang kau ceritakan itu akan datang?" tanya Alain ditengah langkahnya menaiki tangga datar.

"Dia pasti datang." jawab Johann, ia meringis saat bidaknya turun menelusuri seekor ular hijau.

"Ini sudah jam dua belas lewat, loh."

"Sebentar lagi, aku yakin."

"Kau mulai membuatku ragu, sobat."

Anak bermarga Perancis itu menguap suntuk, matanya sudah meredup hingga tinggal 5 watt. Ia merangkak menuju kasur  _double size_ yang telah disiapkan di kamar Johann, lalu tanpa malu mendaratkan bobot badannya dan langsung tertidur pulas di bawah selimut dalam hitungan detik. Johann yang ditinggal sendiri hanya memandang jendela kamarnya dengan gusar. Mengapa malam ini Miyoshi tidak datang?

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya Alain masih sering menginap - hampir setiap hari - hingga rasanya rumah Johann seperti rumah kedua bagi Alain. Kedua orang tua mereka nampak tak masalah, kebetulan orang tua Johann sering bekerja hingga keluar kota berhari-hari, namun tidak bagi Johann.

Anak itu sepertinya menyadari bahwa Alain sengaja mulai suka menginap di rumahnya agar Johann tidak bertemu dengan Miyoshi, karena sejak ada Alain di kamarnya pria muda itu tidak lagi datang.

Parahnya, Alain berkata dengan yakin bahwa Johann berhalusinasi karena sebenarnya dialah yang kesepian. Johann sesungguhnya ingin menyangkal, namun ia selalu kalah karena tidak ada bukti untuk menguatkan argumennya.

...

..

.

Kalender gantung menyerukan minggu  _Halloween_. Parade pernak-pernik menyeramkan memajang seluruh kota yang diselimuti dedaunan maple kering. Sejak tahun lalu ada peraturan baru bahwa dilarang memasang atribut horor yang terlalu mengerikan di sepanjang jalan utama agar anak-anak tidak takut pergi ke sekolah.

Semua anak di seluruh penjuru kota sangat menantikan momen _trick or treat_. Tidak terkecuali Johann dan Alain.

Untuk menyambut _Halloween_ , Mrs. Bauer sudah menyiapkan kostum vampire ukuran anak sekolah dasar untuk dipakai oleh Johann.

"Kau akan terlihat jauh lebih tampan bila memakainya ketika kau sepuluh tahun lebih tua." komentar Alain.

"Kalau diriku sudah dewasa maka baju ini tidak akan muat lagi di tubuhku, Alain."

Tapi sepertinya ibunya Johann juga setuju dengan pendapat Alain barusan.

Sementara Alain memutuskan untuk memakai kostum kelelawar (karena ia berpikir bahwa kelelawar adalah pendamping dari vampire) nyatanya lebih terlihat seperti kostum _Batman_ kw yang dibeli oleh Mrs. Lernier diam-diam di toko mainan musim panas lalu (dan ternyata memang benar).

Mereka membuat kantong permen dari sisa buah labu yang digunakan untuk membuat pai. Setelah membersihkan bagian dalam dari sisa-sisa daging labu, mereka mengirisnya dan mendekornya dengan mimik muka ala _Jack The Lantern._

"Ibu, bolehkah kami sekarang berkeliling?" tanya Johann.

"Ya, hati-hati ya kalian." kata Mrs. Bauer sambil mengusap lembut rambut pirang sang anak yang seperti miliknya.

"Dadah Mamaaa." Alain melambaikan sebelah tangannya yang terhubung dengan jubah berbentuk sayap kelelawar.

Wanita bermanik mata serupa miliknya balas melambaikan tangan.

Suara tawa ceria serenyah permen almond tidak lagi terdengar setelah pintu kayu ditutup.

.

"Johann! Alain!"

"Oh! Itu Marie dan Jean!" Alain dan Johann berlari kearah dua teman mereka.

"Wah, keren! Vampire dan peliharaan nya."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'peliharaan', Jean?!"

"Kalian pakai kostum apa?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, Johann. Ini Mummy." Jean memutar bola matanya sambil memperlihatkan sekujur tubuh yang di bebat kain kasa putih. 

"Ooh, aku kira kau menjadi korban tabrak lari yang terlilit tisu toilet." Alain tertawa. Jean berusaha menghentikan tawanya dengan memiting Alain.

"Kalau Marie?" tanya Johann beralih pada gadis kecil berambut pirang gandum siap panen.

"Kata Mama aku menjadi Ratu Perancis, Marie Antoniette." Jawab Marie bangga. Nampak di sekeliling lehernya seutas garis merah seolah simbah darah hasil dari pemenggalan _Guillotine_.

"Tapi Marie. Selama eksekusi Ratu Antoniette memakai baju tahanan serba putih, bukan gaun pesta warna _pink_ seperti yang kau pakai itu." tutur Alain.

"Terserah!" Marie melipat tangannya, ngambek.

"Jangan dengarkan Alain, Marie. Kamu cantik banget, kok." puji Jean.

Johann menengahi teman-temannya layaknya anak baik. "Sudahlah. Ayo kita mulai mendatangi rumah tetangga satu per satu."

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berkeliling kompleks untuk mengumpulkan _trick or treat_ , tidak terasa kantong permen mereka sudah penuh. Kecuali milik Jean dan Alain yang hampir habis karena mereka memakannya di jalan. Johann hanya memakan permen ceri. Marie berkata bahwa ia tidak makan banyak permen karena tidak ingin merepotkan orang tuanya yang bekerja sebagai dokter hewan.

"Sudah semua rumah kita datangi. Kemana kita sekarang?"

"Tapi rumah yang itu belum."

Marie menunjuk rumah tua nan megah yang berada di sisi kota. Tidak ada pajangan Halloween di sekitar situ namun suasananya yang gelap dan sepi karena jauh dari keramaian lingkungan kota sudah membuat rumah itu nampak jauh lebih menakutkan.

"Itu rumah kosong, kan?" tanya Jean.

"Seingatku ada seorang wanita lansia yang tinggal disana." kata Alain.

"Si Nenek Sihir itu?" duga Marie.

"Nenek Sihir?" Johann menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Itu julukan dari anak-anak sekitar untuk wanita tua yang tinggal disana. Ia hidup menyendiri. Jarang sekali terlihat keluar dari rumahnya apalagi menyapa tetangga sekitar. Serba misterius sekali. Apa kalian tau, bahwa rumah itu sudah berdiri sejak Perang Dunia Kedua, loh." Alain menggendikkan bahu.

"Wah, sudah lama sekali ya. Lebih dari seratus tahun!" gumam Marie, terpukau.

"Ayo kita kesana."

"Eeh?! Kau serius mau kesana, Johann?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa, Jean?"

"Semua orang takut pada nenek sihir setengah busuk yang menghuni rumah itu."

"Jean! Kata-katamu keterlaluan!" sentak Marie.

"Benar, Jean. Apa kamu ngga ngaca tadi di rumah kalau kau sekarang adalah mummy busuk berbahan tisu toilet."

"Ini perban, Alain. PERBAN!"

"Aku tetap akan masuk ke dalam. Kalau kalian tidak mau ikut juga tidak apa-apa."

"Aku tidak ikut." Marie menggeleng. "Aku takut."

"Aku akan mengantar Marie pulang." kata Jean.

"Bah! Jean, bilang aja kamu takut."

"Terserah kau saja, Alain. Aku tidak ikut terlibat kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu."

Jean pun pergi bersama Marie.

"Apa?! Hei, Jean! Teman macam apa kau!"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa Alain. Kalau kau mau pulang juga ngga apa-apa, kok."

"Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu sendirian disini, Johann! Lagipula aku tau motif aslimu untuk mendatangi rumah itu."

Johann mengerjap.

"Kau ingin mencari Miyoshi, kan?"

Angin berhembus dramatis diantara mereka.

"Darimana-"

"Kau pernah cerita padaku kalau Miyoshi itu tinggal di rumah tua yang besar tidak jauh dari rumahmu. Hanya rumah ini yang sesuai."

"Alain, aku yakin dia ada di dalam."

"Yang aku khawatirkan bukanlah apakah dia ada di dalam atau tidak, tapi ' **apa** ' sebenarnya Miyoshi yang kau kenal itu?" Alain bergumam ringis.

Johann menoleh kembali kearah rumah berarsitektur Eropa kuno dengan aura mencekam layaknya hunian dedemit dalam cerita hantu. Dan mereka berdua adalah karakter utama dalam cerita tersebut.

.

Langkah kaki kecil menapak memasuki pekarangan tak terurus. Rumput liar setengah mengering dan bunga matahari dengan tangkai bercabang tumbuh menghabitat seluas halaman. Sepatu kets yang disemir hitam menginjak lantai kayu reot hingga bunyi tikus berderik.

Bel rumah yang telah berkarat di tekan susah payah.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka sedikit.

Johann dan Alain mencoba mengintip kedalam.

Gelap. Tidak ada apapun.

Seonggok bayangan menampak dari belakang mereka.

"Halo, anak-anak."

**"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"**

**.**

**.**

.

Alkisah, Hansel dan Gretel yang tersesat, terbuang dan kelaparan menemukan sebuah rumah kue di tengah hutan. Pemiliknya rupanya seorang nenek aneh yang awalnya menjamu kedua anak itu dengan baik, lalu akhirnya mengurung mereka dalam sangkar, memberi makan hingga gemuk ,lalu memakan mereka.

Alain yang terlalu terbawa kisah itu benar-benar terpengaruh. Ia menahan sekuat tenaga dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh bola-bola coklat memikat  yang disajikan oleh Emma (ternyata nama dari nenek itu) di depan matanya kini.

"Silahkan dimakan. Tidak beracun, kok. Aku bukan nenek sihir yang gemar memangsa anak kecil." ujar Emma sambil tertawa.

Tentu saja Alain tidak percaya begitu saja.

Sementara Johann tidak bisa diam sejak ia memasuki rumah sang tersangka. Mata birunya terus mengamati ke sekeliling ruangan. Lantai kayu tua, dinding bata agak berjamur, perabotan antik, semua yang ada di sana sepertinya sama tua nya dengan rumah itu, si pemiliknya juga.

"Apa yang kamu cari, anak manis?"

Johann melihat kearah Emma agak lama.  
"Apa kau mengenal Miyoshi?"

Seketika raut mimik Emma berubah drastis.

Alain bahkan sampai ikut menatapnya saking penasaran.

"Anak manis, darimana kamu tau?"

"Miyoshi-san sering datang mengunjungiku. Namun beberapa hari ini ia tidak muncul."

Hening. Cukup lama.

Johann menunggu respon yang akan diberikan oleh Emma dengan sabar. Sedangkan Emma sendiri nampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Selang tak lama ia akhirnya membuka mulut lagi.

"Ya, aku tahu dia. Sudah sangat lama sekali... Dahulu ia adalah pemuda yang sangat disegani karena ketampanan dan kecerdasannya. Tapi suatu hari ia meminum sebuah ramuan hingga dia tidak bisa bangun lagi dari tidurnya."

Manik biru rabun Emma memicing kearah Johann. "Dan seharusnya dia **tidak bisa** menemui siapapun."

Johann berjengit hingga tanpa sadar memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh dari sorot pandang tajam Emma. Alain merapatkan tubuhnya disamping Johann sambil menggenggam erat  tangannya.

.

Ruangan berisi tiga manusia itu lenggang seketika. Satu diantaranya perempuan tua berwajah sengaja menunduk, seolah menyembunyikan kelumit rahasia irasional yang siap ia muntahkan kembali kepada tembok di depannya. Dua bocah yang duduk di depannya bisu, berusaha mencerna cerita yang di bicarakan oleh Emma. Meja kayu di depan mereka mulai ditutupi nanah putih yang lumer dari lilin menyala. Memangnya apa yang bisa diharapkan dari dua bocah sekolah dasar usia tujuh tahun?

Emma meminta undur diri sejenak untuk mengambil sesuatu dari lantai atas. Tersisa hanya Johann bersama Alain. Mereka turut bangkit dari kursi dan berkeliling melihat-lihat seisi rumah tersebut. Siapa tau mereka menemukan sesuatu, pikir Alain.  
Johann melangkahi tangga menuju lantai dua. Ia melihat Emma keluar dari suatu ruangan sambil membawa sebuah buku tebal, Johann lekas bersembunyi di balik tembok. Emma berjalan menuju tangga dan melongok ke bawah.

"Dimana temanmu?"

Sebelum Alain menjawab, sosok mungil Johann sudah berada di belakang Emma. Ia langsung mendorong tubuh Emma dari belakang hingga wanita tua itu jatuh berguling di tangga. Tidak bergerak. Tidak bernafas.

Udara membeku beberapa saat. Alain syok melihat jasad Emma tergolek di depannya.

" _Jesus_.." gumam Alain. Ia memungut buku tebal yang tergeletak di dekat tubuh kaku Emma dengan hati-hati.

Johann berjalan menuruni tangga pelan-pelan, seolah takut 'membangunkan' Emma.

Alain mulai membuka buku bersampul merah gelap itu. Ternyata itu adalah album berisi foto-foto tua. Ada beberapa foto yang berisi para anggota sebuah akademi militer, foto para tentara dan staff petingginya,  nampaknya diambil dalam kurun waktu dan tempat yang berbeda. Keseluruhan sepertinya di ambil saat masa-masa Perang Dunia dahulu kala.

"Alain, ayo kita pergi dari sini."

"Ayo!"

Mereka bergegas keluar dan keheningan menelan kekal rumah horor tersebut sejak pintu jati tertutup. Rapat.

.

.

.

Setelah menyerahkan buku album, Alain memutuskan untuk kembali pulang ke rumah. Rupanya ia masih syok dengan apa yang telah dilakukan sahabat nya itu terhadap Emma di rumah nya. Tapi ia memilih tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan berjanji pada Johann untuk melupakan semua yang telah terjadi tadi. Johann memandang sahabat nya itu berjalan menuju rumahnya dari balik pagar kayu.

.

Dini hari ketika subuh masih terlalu jauh, Johann membuka jendela kamarnya untuk mempersilahkan masuk seorang lelaki yang sangat ia nantikan. Miyoshi hanya duduk di jendela dengan anggun seperti biasa. Malam ini ia mengenakan setelan jas rapi berwarna cokelat marun. Terlihat begitu tampan dan mempesona untuk bersanding dengan rembulan _werewolf_ yang dibingkai dalam lukisan malam musim gugur.

Miyoshi memberikan sebuah permen jahe untuk Johann, yang langsung diterima oleh bocah itu dengan malu-malu kucing namun hati terbang riang.

"Mengapa kemarin kamu tidak datang?" tanya Johann.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun kecuali dirimu, Johann sayang." jawab Miyoshi lembut.

Rona persik terbit di kedua pipi salju Johann. Mengetahui bahwa Miyoshi hanya ingin menemuinya saja sudah membuat dirinya merasa spesial. Miyoshi tersenyum mengamati tingkah lugu anak lelaki kesayangannya ini. Manis sekali, ingin rasanya Miyoshi terus menggodanya.

"Tadi kamu menemui Emma?"

"Iya, dan aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau pinta sebelumnya."

Samar. Senyum di bibir Miyoshi berubah menjadi seringai kecil.

"Aku berhutang budi padamu."

"Tidak masalah, Miyoshi-san. Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu!"

Lalu Johann menyerahkan sebuah buku album lama.

"Mengapa di dalam sini tidak ada foto dirimu, Miyoshi-san?"

Miyoshi mengambil buku itu, membukanya dan memperlihatkan sebuah foto hitam putih seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang memangku seorang anak lelaki.

"Hanya ada satu foto. Ini aku saat masih seusiamu." Kata Miyoshi.

"Oh! Kau saat masih kecil pun sudah terlihat begitu menawan!" Miyoshi tertawa mendengarnya. "Siapa laki-laki ini?"

Miyoshi diam sebentar, "Ayahku. Dia meninggal saat usiaku sepuluh tahun."

"..... maafkan aku." Pipi Johann makin terlihat gembil saat ia menunduk.

"Hahaha, tidak apa, Johann." Miyoshi mengelus kepala berambut pirang halus.

"Lalu, siapa laki-laki yang ini?" Johann menunjuk seorang pria gagah berseragam militer Nazi.

"Dia adalah orang yang membawaku dari Jepang kemari, Jerman. Kemudian mengangkatku sebagai putranya."

"Hm..." Johann entah mengapa merasa ada yang ganjil dari penjelasan Miyoshi barusan. Terutama untuk foto dengan gambar dua pria dimana yang satunya adalah pria berwajah tegas dan menyeramkan tadi, sedangkan yang lainnya.... entah mengapa terasa familiar.

Semua rasa aneh itu lenyap tak berbekas seiring elusan lembut di kepalanya dari tangan berjemari selentik piano. Dan suara mistik mendayu bak alunan musik biola di telinganya mampu menyihir hati dan otak Johann.

Buku ditutup. Miyoshi turun dari jendela. Sebelah tangannya terangkat seolah mengajak Johann untuk terbang ke bulan.

"Malam begitu cerah. Apa kau mau ikut bersamaku jalan-jalan melihat bintang-bintang?"

Anak laki-laki bermanik biru berbinar, wajahnya berseri-seri. Ekspresi  antusias mekar dari senyum lima jari.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Miyoshi-san!!"

Johann menyambut uluran tangan Miyoshi. Tangan mungil Johann digenggam tangan yang lebih besar - dan _dingin_.

Untuk pertama kalinya  Miyoshi mengajaknya bermain keluar dan ia melompati jendela kamarnya pada malam hari.  
Bulan seputih pualam terlihat begitu megah di langit hitam bermanik kerlip bintang. Angin dingin menerbangkan dedaunan merah-kuning-cokelat hingga jatuh merintik di atap, di jalanan, dan pekarangan rumah.

Tapi hembus angin malam tak cukup untuk menutup jendela kayu bergorden biru tua. Padahal sejak malam itu Johann tak pernah kembali.

.


End file.
